CHROME Academy Adventures
by RookieRacer59
Summary: WARNING:FINN & HOLLEY PAIRING - IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT What happens when Holley is transferred to the Academy that her idol Jonathan McMissile studied at and meets his son? How does Holley cope with being in love with her best friend? Read to find out. (This story has Adventures to America and in the Academy, Romance, Comedy and so much more) Please enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

C.H.R.O.M.E Academy + Adventures

Authors note: This story pairs up Holley and Finn so if you don't like that pairing don't read (Finn is 3 years older than Holley), also the majority of this story is in Holley's point of view. Other than that please enjoy this story.

Chapter 1

(Holley's Point Of View)

Walking to C.H.R.O.M.E Academy felt amazing. I mean I've been in to a C.H.R.O.M.E Academy before but not the one where Jonathan McMissile studied at.

"Hey Holl, you coming or what?" My just older triplet brother, Henry called.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, sorry" I stammered.

"Thinking about your idol, Holl?" Hannah my older by a minute triplet asked. Yes I am the youngest, because Henry was 30 seconds after Hannah.

"Ha, Hannah you know McMissile is my idol and he studied here of course I'm going to think about him" I replied like it was obvious.

"Yeah bu-" Henry started.

Just then an Aston Martin DB9 pulled up. A kid with a iPod started playing The Boys Are Back from High School Musical, don't ask me why. Every ones attention was on the DB9, then the door opened and 3 boys stepped out. All the girls around us ran to the three boys, swooning over them.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go hang out with those guys now. See ya" Henry said starting to walk away, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt and said

"Not so fast Mr Cool, you're staying with us till we're settled into our dorms" Henry groaned and stopped fighting against me.

What I saw next was astonishing. My idol Jonathan McMissile shouted out for the 'crowd to go to there dorms and stay there'. He walked up to the three boys and started talking to them in a hushed manner.

(Finn's P.O.V)

As soon as my dad, Jonathan McMissile came out and shouted to the crowd to go to my dorm I knew he had something to tell me, as well as Leland and Sid.

"Nice start to the year boys, very nice start" my farther stated. Sid, Le and I stood there itching the backs of our necks with sheepish grins on our faces, laughing nervously.

"Anyway" my dad continued "we have three new students, well their triplets actually"

"Awesome" Sid butted in.

"Yes alright Sid. The boy Henry Shiftwell, will be sharing your dorm, is that alright"

"Yeah it's alright" we three replied.

"But what about the other two, who are they?" Leland inquired.

"Ahh, yes, Hannah and Holley Shiftwell, they'll be sharing with Mia and Jessie. Oh my look at the time I have got to go" my dad said walking away. He was halfway up the steps when he called back

"Have a good year son, you too boys"

"Yes Mr McMissile" Sid and Le replied.

"Sure will dad" I said barely audible.

(Holley's P.O.V)

As Henry, Hannah and I turned and walked into the Academy.

"Did Jonathan McMissile say son? OMG one of those boys is his son!" I screeched.

"I'm willing to put a bet on the blue haired boy" Henry said still trying to find his room number and floor on his sheet of paper whilst walking into the lift.

"Henry, your on floor 6 room 314. I'll put a bet on the red head" Hannah added informingly. I bet Hannah would make a great desk agent someday.

"Well I'm not putting down a bet" I told them as we reached the sixth floor.

"Well lets get Henry settled and then us" Hannah stated taking charge.

(Finn's P.O.V)

We knew we wouldn't make it to our room before mid-day recon (that's the time you absolutely HAVE to be in your dorm). So I decided to use the grappling hooks in my belt, Leland followed and Sid used a rope, only because he lost his during summer break.

"It's only been half an hour and your already full of ideas Finn" Leland said

"Like my dad always says 'the mind doesn't rest'. But I have a different saying"

"So what is your 'saying' Finn McGenius" Sid asked as we hopped into our dorm window, only to find a boy and two girls staring at us.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered.

"That was awesome. I'm Henry Shiftwell" the boy said moving some of his green hair.

"I'm Finn, the red head is Leland and the one with 'jet' black hair is Sid"

"Oh, very funny, just cause I'm learning how to fly a jet. That was so not funny Finn McJoker" Sid surprisingly informed.

"Uh, forgetting something Henry?" a girl with pink hair said.

"Oh right, the girl with pink hair is my older triplet sister Hannah and the one with purple hair is the youngest of us triplets, Holley" Henry stated

"Any more jokes Finn McJoker" Sid added

"Oh just drop it already Sid" after I said that Sid threw his arms in the air and started to sulk. Then he started to say

"I have actually made a new record. I came up with two names for Finn in 15 minutes. I'M A RECORD BREAKER!"

"Oh no"

"Finn McAngry. No Finn McMad, it's more like Finn's last name"

"Yes, give me 10 quid Han" outburst Henry.

"Urgh, fine" Hannah moaned handing Henry the money.

(Holley's P.O.V)

Hannah and I left after an hour and went to our dorm. There we met Mia and Jessie.

"Can you tell us about the three boys in room 314?" Hannah asked.

"Well, we'll start with the side kicks. First, we have Leland Turbo, the red head and advice guy of the group. He's been Finn's best friend since the dawn of time, he's also the second hottest boy in the academy" Mia stated

Jessie continued with "Then we have Siddely Jones, the one with dark hair, he's the comedian out of the three. He's like the little brother, well he kind of is in Finn's case"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Now we have Finn McMissile, he's the one with the gorgeous blue hair, he's the leader and hottest guy in the school. No-one really knows why people say that Sid's, Finn's brother. It's probably cause Finn always looks out for him"

"So Finn is Jonathan McMissiles son"


	2. Chapter 2

C.H.R.O.M.E Academy + Adventures

Authors note: This story pairs up Holley and Finn so if you don't like that pairing don't read (Finn is 3 years older than Holley), also the majority of this story is in Holley's point of view. Other than that please enjoy this story. Also thank you so much to the people who reviewed, it really means a lot.

Chapter 2

(Holley's P.O.V)

I always thought that the C.H.R.O.M.E Academy in Southampton was huge. But I was wrong. It's tiny compared to the size of London Academy, of which I am now apart of. I was walking down the hallway to the Breakfast/ Lunch/ Dinner hall with Hannah who was rambling on about something that I was NOT interested in at all.

"Holley, Hannah, over here" Henry called. I dashed over to where my brother was sat along with Finn, Sid and Leland.

"Hey" I said sitting down next to Finn and my brother who already had a plate full of waffles ready to start the first day of the year.

"Hi Finn" a bunch of six girls said walking past whilst waving.

"Hi" Finn replied holding up his hand in greeting. Sid sighed and said

"After what? 10 years you'd think he'd be used to it by now"

"I-I am used to it" Finn stammered.

"Right" Leland said as Hannah sat down next to me.

"Well, we've got a full day of training in the gym so that'll be cool" Hannah stated. The first day for year 11 C.H.R.O.M.E agents in training is always full of training and field agent activities.

"Urgh" Finn groaned.

"What's up with him?" I asked

"The 'fan girls' get worse in gym. Honest if they weren't trying to impress Finney boy they'd all fail" Leland answered.

"Oh, well it'll be over before you know it" I added

"No it won't" Finn stated. All heads turned towards Finn.

"We have to be paired up with girls, remember?" he continued.

"Oh no" Leland said

"We're screwed. No worse Finn's gonna be dead" Sid stated.

"Why!?" us three triplets exclaimed.

"If Mr Stewart lets the girls choose partners...well you get the gist" Leland explained.

"What? All the girls are going to attack Finn so they can work with him for the day?" Henry asked

"You catch on quick. I don't know if you've noticed Holley but the majority of girls in here are glaring at you" Leland said

"Correction all the girls" Sid stated

"You know what, I'm going to go for a walk. See you guys later, ok?" Finn said pushing his chair back.

"Finn?" Sid questioned

"I'm fine Sid" Finn answered walking away from the table and down the hall. Hannah then got up and went to sit with Mia and Jessie, but I stayed with the boys.

"What's the matter with Finn?" I asked.

"Finn's mother died on his third birthday on the first day back from school. She was training the year 11's. It's worse this year as you can presume" Leland informed.

We were separated into boy and girl pairs. The only person missing was Finn.

"Hannah Shiftwell and Siddley Jones" Mr Stevens said then looked up.

"I'm sorry Holley, I had you paired up with Fi-" Mr Stevens started to apologise.

"I'm here Sir" everyone turned and saw Finn walking up to us.

"Well what a surprise. Holley Shiftwell and Finn McMissile you'll go first. I aspect a lot from you Mr McMissile especially after your family history" Mr Stevens said. Finn nodded.

"But what are we going first for?" I questioned.

"That" Mr Stevens said pointing a climbing wall. "You must make it to the top without getting hit by the arrows in ten minutes or less. There are no safty harnesses so you must make sure every move is correct" he continued.

Finn and I walked up to the climbing wall.

"Have you done this before?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but without dodging arrows" I answered. We both started to climb the wall. Then the arrows started coming towards us.

We were half way up. That's when it happened.

My foot slipped and kicked my other leg of it's rock, I was barely holding on. Everyone gasped as I just realised there was an arrow coming right at me.

"HOLLEY!" Henry and Hannah shouted. Then I heard the calm voice of Finn McMissile.

"Holley, I need you to let go of the wall, I'll catch you"

"But what if you miss?" I said.

"I won't. Trust me Holley" Finn said holding out his hand "That arrow isn't getting any further away you know" he continued.

I breathed in a deep breath and let go of the wall. I did so with my eyes closed tightly. Then I felt a tight grasp around my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Finn pull me up next to him. And the arrow just missed me.

Finn and I eventually got to the top of the climbing wall, when he said

"See, I told you I wouldn't miss. Plus you gained trust in me"

"Thanks Finn. You saved me back there"

"It was nothing really"

"Well thanks"

When Finn and I reached the ground, we were surrounded by our little group (Henry, Leland and Sid), Hannah and Mr Stevens.

"Are you okay Miss Shiftwell?" Mr Stevens asked.

"Yes sir, thanks to Finn" I replied smiling at Finn who was smiling back at me.

"You two would make a good field agent team. Well you two are dismissed from this class" Mr Stevens said walking to the next pair that had to go next.

Henry and Hannah gave me a group hug, and Henry asked

"What happened up there, Holl?"

"My foot slipped and hit the other" I answered

"Well thanks for saving our sister, Finn" Hannah said thankfully.

"It was no problem" Finn replied looking at me.

He was blushing...and so was I.


	3. Chapter 3

C.H.R.O.M.E Academy + Adventures

Authors note: This story pairs up Holley and Finn so if you don't like that pairing don't read (I've actually decided that all the characters are the same age), also the majority of this story is in Holley's point of view. Other than that please enjoy this story. Also thank you so much to the people who reviewed, it really means a lot.

Chapter 3

(No-ones P.O.V)

"Hey Sid" Henry said walking towards Sid.

"Hi Henry" Sid replied.

"Where's the others"

"Dunno"

"Hey Henry, Sid" Leland shouted from the other end of the hall-way. "Wait, where's Finn and Holl-, never mind" Leland said seeing Holley walking towards them.

"Hey guy's" Holley greeted.

"Hello Holley" they all replied to her greeting. "Hey, where's Finn?"

"...I don't care" they heard Finn shout.

"Finn McMissile get back here NOW" they heard Jonathan McMissile yell.

"Guess we know where Finn is" Leland sighed.

"His dad's office" Sid looked down miserably.

They then saw Finn walk out the side entrance and into the forest.

"The forest, again?" Sid whined.

"What's up with the forest thing?" Henry asked

"You know how we told you yesterday about Finn's mother, she always took him to the forest and well he just finds it a good way to remember her, I guess" Leland answered.

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have the morning free to do anything I want so, yeah" Holley said whilst walking to the side exit.

"Okay, that was strange" Sid said

"Especially for my sister" Henry finished.

(Holley's P.O.V)

After I left the guys I ran out of the side exit and into the woods. Finn is my friend, he saved my life yesterday. The least I could do was talk to him. I walked around the woods until I saw a stream and a few rocks. Where could Finn have gone?

I decided to cross the stream, jumping on the rocks with perfect precision. As I reached land I continued to walk around. About ten minutes later I saw a tree house and around it was a balcony. Sat in the corner of the railings sat Finn. He was fiddling with something silver, what was it?

I found the steps and climbed up, he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hey" I said softly. Finn looked up and said

"Hi"

"You ok?" I asked my voice still soft.

"What do you think?" Finn snapped, I was taken aback by this.

"Sorry" Finn apologised "It just hasn't been a good few days" he continued.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked even though I had an idea I wanted to hear it from Finn.

"Don't worry"

"You know you can trust me, don't you Finn?"

"I guess"

"I trusted you with my life, remember Finn"

"Ha, I remember, it was only yesterday, Holl" Finn said solemnly.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I guess. It all started on the first day back at C.H.R.O.M.E Academy. My mom was the gym teacher for year 11 at the time. My father was busy and couldn't look after me, so my mom had to take me to her class. She was demonstrating the obstacle course, which had flying arrows, bullets, bomb's and more of that stuff, all of it was real. She passed everything. That was until she got to the bombs. Someone had changed the time on them from ten minutes to three. It took at least 5 minutes to get to the finish."

Finn sighed then drew in a deep breath to stop the tears from falling. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I saw it all, Holley. The flames, the debris, everything. She looked at me before she died, Holley. Right in the eye" He continued.

"I'm so sorry, Finn"

"When my father heard about mom's death, he sent me away. I ended up staying with Siddely, his aunt and cousins. He was my best friend at the time, now he's like my brother. My father only came in contact with me when I was old enough to go to C.H.R.O.M.E Academy. I know he's my father but...it just doesn't seem right"

"Oh Finn" I said before wrapping him into a hug which he returned. "I guess this was your special place, right?" I continued.

"Yeah, your the only other person that's come up here. Guess that means your special too"

"I guess"

Finn and I walked into the eating hall and joined our friends at our usual table.

"Where were you guy's?" Leland asked Finn and I. We looked at each other and said

"Around"

"Okay" Sid said

"Hey did you guy's hear about this trip?" Henry said running into the eating hall.

"What trip?" Sid jumped up excitedly.

"A camping trip in Yorkshire"

"What part?" Sid said growing more and more excited.

"This town called Doncaster"

"Awesome my Aunt Kelly lives there with my cousins Ben and Becky, oh and Missy and Jack my other cousins" Sid exclaimed.

"Oh man" Finn said holding his head in his hands.

"Can we go, Finn? Can we? Can we?" Sid pleaded

"Yeah, Can we go too, Holley? Can we? Can we?" added Henry. Then they both started chanting

"Can we? Can we? Can-"

"Okay we can go" Finn interrupted.

"When do we leave?" Leland asked

"Wednesday" Henry confirmed

"Two days!? Awesome!" Sid yelled. As Henry and Sid walked of, I asked

"What's up with Sid's cousins?"

"After growing up with them...Let's just say you really don't want to know" Finn responded. As Leland started laughing.

I have a feeling that going to stay with Sid's Aunt and cousins is going to be a long and tiring experience...


	4. Chapter 4

C.H.R.O.M.E Academy + Adventures

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had loads of homework. This is totally of subject but my science teacher gave me FOUR pages of questions for homework, oh they joy's of being in year 9. Oh and thanks to the people who reviewed, especially Sarah mcqueen you are so awesome and were my inspiration to start writing this story.

Chapter 4

(Holley's P.O.V)

"Hannah!" I called, I could hear her shifting from the sofa in the lounge and walking to my room.

"What do you need, sis?" Hannah said sweetly.

"Help." I sighed

"Specifically?" Hannah said crossing her arms.

"Packing for a trip to Doncaster" I replied quickly

"Doncaster as in Yorkshire Doncaster"

"Um, yeah"

"When were you going to tell me about thi-"

"Hey Han, Holley and I are going to Doncaster on Wednesday" Henry called as he walked in. I laughed sheepishly.

"Harry, Holley, why on earth are you going to Doncaster anyway?" Hannah said gaining her composure whilst she dragged me into the lounge of our apartment.

"It's just a normal camping trip, we're going to see Sid's Cousins and Aunt" Harry said casually.

"And Finn and I had to agree because Harry and Sid wouldn't shut up" I added.

"So how many of you are going?" Hannah asked looking down.

"Finn, Leland, Sid, Holley and Me, we just say our team for short but... you know" Harry said.

"I looked at Harry and he looked at me. Hannah felt left out. Thing is, it's not our fault she decided not to hang around with us.

"You guys have fun, alright" Hannah said trying to sound cheery as she walked out the door. A few seconds passed and I said

"Wait, what team?"

(Finn's P.O.V)

"So, what's the plan for today?" Sid asked jumping on the sofa.

"Nothing" I replied looking up from my book.

"Really?" Sid asked again.

"Really." I confirmed with a sigh. Sid slumped down in his chair and groaned, then he sat bolt upright and exclaimed

"Wait, where is the rest of our team"

"What team?"

"You know, Me, You, Leland, Henry and Holley. Our team."

"Okay..."

"What's up, lazy people" Leland said waltzing into our apartment.

"You wouldn't be saying that if Finn McBoring over there came up with an idea" Sid muttered

"Hey" Holley and Henry said in unison as they walked in.

"Hi" I said putting my book down.

"So does anyone want to go for a walk?" Henry asked. Sid jumped up and grabbed his shoes and shouted

"I'm ready"

"Anyone else" Henry asked.

"I'll go" said Leland

"Awesome, what are you two gonna do?" said Sid gesturing to Holley an I. Holley sighed and said

"Study in the library"

"Same" I said

"Sounds fun" said Leland sarcastically.

(Holley's P.O.V)

Finn and I walked into the library and quickly, yet quietly grabbed as many books we could find on English literature.

"This is going to be the best hour of my life" I whispered sarcastically in a bored tone. Finn laughed silently.

We stayed longer than an hour, reading all the books we collected and taking notes. We only realised the time when the librarian said we had to leave. As we walked down the corridor Finn's phone went off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Yes, Sid?...Oh hey, Le...Really?...I swear sometimes he is so...Ok we'll meet you there...Bye" Finn said then hung up.

"What's happened?" I worriedly asked

"It's nothing major Sid just fell out a tree, hit his head and cut his knee. He has to get stitches." Finn replied somewhat quickly as he sped of towards the garage.

We got into Finn's Aston Martin and went to the hospital. When we arrived we heard Sid shout

"NO! NOT UNTIL FINN GET HERE"

Finn and I dashed round the corner into Sid's part of the ward and saw a nurse trying to stitch up Sid's cut.

"Finn, Holley, Hi" Sid said "Ok now you can do the stitches"

"Why did you wait till now to get them done? You could've been out of here by now" Finn questioned

"Um, 'cause I wanted you to make sure that they won't try to kill me" Sid replied

"Ok he's still normal" Finn said as I started laughing. I mean why would the hospital want to kill him.

"Alright, you boys can get out of here now" said the nurse.

"Thanks Cathy" said Leland.

"I've gotten used to seeing you boy's in here. It's like a routine you have, pop in every once in a while you three do, don't ya?" Cathy replied as I giggled.

"Thanks Cathy" we all said walking away.

(Finn's P.O.V)

"So, um. What should I pack for the trip?" Holley asked me as we were driving back to C.H.R.O.M.E.

"Let's just say...Nothing too expensive and stuff that you can wear to work on a farm" I said glancing at her.

"So, what was it like growing up without your real parents?" Holley asked.

"I don't really know. It just became normal living with a close friend" I said looking straight ahead. I saw Holley put her head down

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"It's ok Holley, honestly" I said looking at her as we came to a traffic light.

One thing I know is that Holley is shy and yet has a strong personality that she shows when she's with her friends.


End file.
